Visto
by Zapihocca
Summary: —Mi novia me deja el visto—...—Embarazala—bromeó Itachi. Lamentablemente, Sasuke nunca bromeaba. [SasuNaru] [One-Shot] [Humor]


Summary:—Mi novia me deja el visto—...—Embarazala—bromeo Itachi. Lastimosamente, Sasuke nunca bromeaba.

Advertencia: ninguna. Tal vez OoC, como en todos los fics que escribo.

Pairing: Leve Sasunaru.

Nota de autor: Todos andan diciendo "me dejan el visto" "no me dejes el visto, cabrona" Se me ocurrió esta idea y así se "cocino". El gran Itachi esta aquí para darnos a todos un consejo. Veran como les funciona; No lo hagan, por favor.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba sentado en su sillón preferido leyendo el diario, con un café en su mano que te invitaba a disfrutar de su delicioso y amargo sabor. Sin resistirse tomo un pequeño sorbo, que lo llevo a una tortura,. Dejo el café en la mesita y saco su lengua quemada.

Maldita sea, eso le pasa por apurado.

Suspiró y continuo leyendo algunas noticias, nada nuevo. Hoy no tenia trabajo y se le había dado por visitar a su familia. al final se había quedado en su tranquilo y armonioso salón que había sido decorado por su madre.

—Itachi...—el mencionado se sorprendió al ver a su hermano menor parado en la puerta, con su típica cara apática.

—¡Oh! Sasuke, pensé que estabas fuera.

—No quería verte—confesó este. Itachi solamente sonrió tristemente, su hermano menor le tenia una especie de odio hacia. él fue un prodigo, siempre era el mejor en todo. Sasuke estaba tan molesto de que él tuviera toda la atención; todos premiandolo por sus logros, olvidándose del azabache menor.

¡Sasuke aprendió a caminar! Itachi ya sabia andar en bicicleta sin manos. Sasuke había entrado a Basket, Itachi ya había ganado tres trofeos de platino. El azabache tenia tanta furia acumulada por él, que no quería ni verlo.

—Entonces, puedo preguntar ¿por qué estas aquí?—tomo un sorbo de su café, que ahora estaba en su punto perfecto para ser bebido.

Sasuke tardo un rato en responder.

—Te tengo que pedir algo—Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano, quien ahora tenia un puchero y un pequeño sonrojo.

Eso si que era sorprendente.

—Me lo tendría que haber esperado, no vendrías solamente a hablar conmigo.

—Exactamente—eso le había dolido—.Mejor que no bromees o iré a hablar con papa.—El mayor asintió y espero a que Sasuke se diera el lujo de hablar—,mi novia me deja el visto.

Itachi se sorprendió más, hoy Sasuke estaba... raro ¿desde cuando tenia una novia? tenia que verificar si era lo suficiente buena para él. Más le sorprendía que Naruto no le haya informado sobre esto.

— ¿Visto? ¿hablas del visto de mensajes?—el azabache menor asintió—.Pff, bueno. Embarazala y veras quien le deja visto a quien— Itachi bromeó y volvió su vista al periódico.

No sabia que decirle a su hermano menor. Estaba preocupado por una tontería, no entendía como un Uchiha había caído tan bajo. Aparte ¿qué mujer era tan estúpida como para ignorar a un Uchiha?

Escucho como su hermano gruñía y se iba. Normal, con pedazo de broma que le hizo. Itachi dejo el diario y comenzó a tomar su café, que aburrido.

* * *

El azabache puso los huevos fritos en su respectivo plato. Hoy era su turno para hacer el desayuno, sus padres se habían ido de luna de miel. Estaba muy feliz por ellos por cumplir finalmente los treinta años de casados.

Todavía no entendía la razón por la que le habían pedido que cuidara a Sasuke. No creía que necesitase una niñera, el azabache menor era lo suficientemente inteligente como para cuidarse a si mismo. Pero bueno, acotó a las peticiones de sus padres y aquí estaba.

Por suerte, tenia una semana sin trabajo, eso significaba; no hacer nada. Disfrutaría sin duda este tiempo.

—Buenos días—Sasuke saludó al entrar a la habitación y se sentó para desayunar. Itachi no tardo en poner su plato frente a el, y sonreirle.

El azabache menor comenzó a comer, seguido por el otro azabache. Todo era silencio, hasta que Sasuke consiguió romperlo:

—Gracias por el consejo—este estaba un poquito sonrojado y mirando a otro lado. ¿qué mosca le había picado?

—¿Uh? ¿qué consejo?— Itachi preguntó, dejando de comer.

—Mi novia ya no me deja el visto.

— ¿Eh? pero yo solo te he dicho que...— Sasuke sonrió, y esa sonrisa no le trajo ninguna buena vibra a Itachi

— No la he podido embarazar, pero ya no me deja nunca el visto. Mira mira, ahora me habla todos los días, es muy dulce.— Itachi agarro el teléfono de Sasuke temblando de miedo. No pensaba que Sasuke se iba a tomar esa broma en serio.

Al menos la chica habrá disfrutado.

Seguro ahora estaba acosando a Sasuke. Este se veía muy feliz al respecto y eso lo hacia feliz a el también

 _"¡MALDITO TEME! ¡MUÉRETE HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!"_ Leyó otro _"¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!? ¡PENSÉ QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS! JO PUTA!"_ Itachi se quedo atónito cuando leyó el mensaje ¿insultos? vio el nombre de la chica, incorrecto, ese era el chat de Naruto. Se habrá equivocado.

—¿Sasuke? ¿cómo es el nombre de la chica?

— ¿No te puse el chat?—el Uchiha miró a su hermano mayor, esperando una respuesta

—No, pusiste la conversación de Naruto y tú. Por cierto, te esta insultando mucho ¿Cincuenta mensajes en diez minutos? pobre de ti—espera, insultos, muchos mensajes. No podría ser que... quedo congelado cuando vio la sonrisa malévola de su hermanito menor.

—Es una lastima que los hombres no se puedan embarazar ¿verdad? Al menos lo disfrute.

¡OH NO! Itachi retrocedió chocando contra una pared...

¡¿Qué mierda había hecho con el pobre de Naruto?!


End file.
